User blog:Tialhup/"Cinkhua le a Hrinsor Caah ka Siaherhmi" by Thawng Tha Lian Sang
Mifim nih, “na biaknak cu na thinlung in asi. Rammi na sinak cu phungphai in asi. Miphun na sinak cu thisa in asi” tiah an chim (Religion is by heart. Citizenship is by law. But ethnicity is by blood). Cucaah, kan duh zong duh lo zongah nang le kei cu Chin miphun chung in Cinkhua hrinsor, Cinkhua thi le sa kan si cang hna. Miphun dang le hrinsor dang si kan duh zong ah kan thisa in a rak si cangmi cu hlawt awk kan tha ti lo. Kan khua a min a chiat cun kan min chiat cio khi asi. Kan khua min a that cun kan min that cio asi ve. Cucaah, kan khua le a hrinsor kan thanchonak ding, kan sersiam khawhnak dingah le kan dawhpi khawhnak ding caah saduhthah nan ngei cio ko lai. Hi ka hin ka saduhthah karak langhter lai ii nan rak bet cionak lai ka hun in sawm hna. Khua le ram an ser tik ah an ruah chih zungzalmi cu, “tlangholh, biaknak, le tuanbia” hna hi an si. Cun, rammi dihlak nih ii hrawmti khawh dingmi tuahtuannak, khua le ram tlaihchannak, khua le ram caah zumhtlakmi sinak hna hi an ii tinh chih zungzal fawn. Hivialte tlamtling khawhnak ding caah ngakchia vialte sianginn kai dih ding ti asi. Fimcawnnak in rammi dihlak nih an theih, hngalh le zulh ding kha an cawnpiak tawn hna. Ram khat sinak a hram a thuh khawh chinchinnak ding caah hmelchunhnak ii hmanmi thil hna hi an ser tawn hna. Hmelchunhnak caah an hmanmi hna lakah a cheukhat hna cu, “ram hla, ram thantar, le rammi pasal tha (national hymn, national flag, and national heroes) hna hi an si. Hi kan langhtermi hna hin ram ser tikah an ruahmi pawl tlangholh le biaknak cu kan ngeih cang ti ko u sih law chia rih uh sih. Kan tuanbia zong tialciami zeimawzat cu a um nain GCF hruai nak in tlamtling deuh in hun tial ot cuahmah lio asi. Cucaah, hmelchunhnak tete an hmanmi (hla, thantar, pasal tha) hna kong hin hun bih taduak uh sih. Pakhatnak ah; kan theih ciobang ramkip nih hla cu an ii ngeihcio dih. Vawleicung Miphun le hrinsor tam deuh zong nih an mah le hla cio te an ii sak cio hna. Chin miphun belte hi hla kan ngei kan ti hnga maw kan ngei lo kan ti hnga dah. CNF nih an sak lengmangmi khi kan ii hrawm kho dih taktak rih rua lo – kan holh aa dan dih caah si kho men. Kawlrampi zong nih ram hla “Kaba Ma Kyi” kan ii ngeih ve. Mirang pennak a rak do tu Kawlpa Saya San timi pa nih a rak phuakmi asi. 30 July 1930 ah a voikhatnak an rak sak. Hi hla ruangah 1946 kum tiang thong a rak thla. 22 September 1947 ah a bia tlawmpal an hun remh khawh than. 1947 lutnak kan hmuh kum in Kawlram pumpi hla ah an hun cohlan. 1988 kum ah ralkap nih Burma kha Myanmar ah an thlen caah a biafang an hun tlen than. Chim duhmi cu, kan nih Cinkhua hrinsor hna zong nih hin Cinkhua hla kan ii ngeih ii kan sak khawh dih cio awk asi. Cinkhua hla cu kan ii ngeih ko tiah kan pu le nih cun an tinain a tu ah hohmanh nih kan sa kho lo. Cucaah, kan sakduh lo maw si, hlan hla a si caah kan sak khawh lo dik. Remh a herh si le remh si ve sehlaw chanthar mino upa thlu lo in sak khawhnak ding program kan suai ding a si cang tiah ka ruah. Bianabia ah, Senthang peng Phaizawng khua khi 2010 ah Sihni Chan Pum nih a bia a tial piak hna ii Pu Hrat Hmung nih a aw a bunh piak hna. Cubantuk cun, chanthar hla phuah thiam deuh le zapi nih kan ii hrawm le sak khawh dingmi Cinkhua hla (hmelchunhnak hla) cu kan ngeih a herh cang tiah ka ruah. Mi dohkalhnal le thencheunak hla tu si hna hlah seh! Pahnihnak ah; Cinkhua hrinsor sinak a langhtertu hmelchunhnak cu ngeih hrimhrim kan herh. Cinkhua hrinsor hi vawleicung ram tampi ah kan um ve cang hna. Cucaah, miphun dang le hrinsor dang pawl he cawhpaih in nun can a tam chin. Bianabia ah, ramchung/ramleng in pengtlang hawikomhnak, khua khat le khua khat hawikomhnak tin bawlungchuih tibantuk tete hun tuah lengmang asi. Vawleicung pi huap hmanh in bawlung chuih cu a lar tukmi a si caah kan tuah lengmang rih ko lai. Cu can tezong ah hman awk ngeih a herh. Micheu khua hna cu “Samthong va, Va Bawi, Thuro, etc” tin an ii ngeih hna. Kan thantar silohmanh ah kan hmelchunhnak (emblem) cu kan ngeih a herh ko cang. Cinkhua nih kan ngeihmi pakhat cu “Cinkhua bia le Dong lungnal” tihi a si rua. Hihi khua dang pawl nih an rak kan theihpi bikmi si rua ka ti – aa dawh lo ngaimi a si. Hihi kan hmelchunhnak a si sual cun, kan thlen khawh a herh cang hnga. Hi bantuk bia tehna zoh hin midang nih zeitindah an rak kan hmuh tihi a langhtertu hmelchunhnak pakhat asi. Pathumnak ah; Cinkhua pasal tha tiah thimmi ngeih ve hrimhrim kan herh fawn, ram pakhat le hrinsor hna ii an hmelchunhnak thil phunkhat asi. Rampi pakhat nih rampi pasal tha an I ngeih hna. Kawlram nih cun Aung San le a hawi le pawl, Suh Kyi le nusal pasal tha dang aa ngeih hna. Chin miphun zong in, Pu Vum Thu Maung, Pu Chawn Kio, Pu Con Bik, etc. tibantuk in kan Chin miphun pasal tha hmelchunhtu an si hna. Nu/pa saltha kan ti tik ah mi zeibantuk poh (bianknak lei, vawlei lei, etc) in thim khawh asi. Kannih Cinkhua nih tah ho khi dah Cinkhua pasal tha ah kan ii hman hna hnga? Chanthar mino hna nih an tuanbia le an sining zong theih an herh hna. Cinkhua hrinsor chung in Rev. Sang Fen, Pu Hmun Mang, Pu Hre Mang, Pu Tial Al, Pu That Cung, Pu That Chum, Pu That Luai, etc. adangdang pawl zong tampi an um ko hna (tahchunhnak ka lak sawhsawh hna bia). Ho khi dah kan Cinkhua pasaltha ah ka ngeih awk an si hnga. Ka chim duhmi cu Cinkhua hrinsor in pasal tha kan ii ngeih cang hna awk asi ti kha asi. Tlangkawmnak ah; khua le ram ser tikpoh ah an ruah chih zungzalmi thil tampi lak in hi kan hun langhtermi tetal hi cu ngei kho hna uh sih law Cinkhua kan sinak hmelchunhtu an si lai. Cu kan ngeihmi kan hla, kan thantar le pasal tha hna tuanbia le suallam ruang ah lungrawlnak le thanchonak zeimawzat a chuahpi khawh lai ii Khua pakhat kan sinak kha a puitling chinchin hnga. Hla in kan sak cun kan thinlung ah a nung lai ii a lengah rian a tuan lai. Ram an ser ah an ii tinhchihmi a si zungzal bang hi hmelchunhnak kan ngeihmi nih kan lungput a sersiam lai ii khua le ram tlaihchannak a chuahpi lai, zumhtlakmi sinak zong kha a hrin lai. “Cinkhua bia le dong lung nal” ti zong cu, “Cinkhua bia le dong lung tol” ti zong ah kan thlen khawh lai. Kan langter cangbang, ramdang kan phak hnu zongin rammi sinak cu phungphai ruangah kan ngei ko lai nain; Cinkhua hrinsor kan sinak cu thi le sa in a si caah ii hlawt than awk kan tha ti lo. Cinkhua min a that cun kan min a that cio kha asi bantuk in Cinkhua a min a chiat cun kan min a chia ve ko lai. Cucaah Cinkhua sersiam le thancho ter cu kan lungput le kan rian cio sihram ko seh. Thawng Tha Lian S 07/02/2017 Category:Blog posts